A Book Rewritten
by Kat100666
Summary: The Sequel to "The Book is Real". What happens when Harry goes to Romanian to visit his vampire friend and odd feelings stir between the two, a forbidden desire arises.
1. Free at last

Chapter One: Free at last!

The cameras were flashing and people were pushing in around him excited that their hero was out of the hospital finally. Luckily he had two great friends at his side helping to get him through the crowd, after the King of vampires left him alone he had told Ginny Weasley what had been happening. At first she had exploded and screamed in panic before checking him over head to toe looking for a bite wound, which admittedly left both Harry and Draco tinted pink since the blond had been with her during her visit. Finally reaching the podium green eyes looked out at the crowd of witches and wizards that had come to greet him upon his release, glancing back at his friends Ginny nodded and Draco tilted his chin some and he felt himself relax just enough to say what he had to.

"Hello everyone," Harry said and people kept cheering for him, "Please, everyone quiet," and they still yammered on he did not want to be rude and sighed before handing the microphone to Ginny, "help."

"On it," Ginny said before taking the microphone and stepping forward, "Listen up you babbling idiots he wants to say something and if you care for him as you have been shouting you'll shut your traps and let him speak!" and everyone was silent staring at her in shock, handing the microphone back she smiled brightly at him, "There stage is yours."

"Thanks Gin," Harry smiled before turning serious and looking at the people, "I thank everyone for the cards, flowers and gifts I have received while in the hospital. I know many of you are curious about what happened that night and I can tell you now that you will always wonder because that is a night I refuse to relive for all of you disappointed?" many people nodded, "Well deal with it life comes with disappointments, I'm not trying to be rude I just…I never wanted to fight in a war, I never wanted to have blood on my hands and I would really appreciate if you all left me be so I may try and have a normal life for once."

"Are you and Miss Weasley to wed?" shouted one person and a bunch of other people shouted things about him marrying them or their children or someone they knew.

"Draco," Harry handed the microphone to him.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped and everyone froze since he sounded just like his father when he used that tone and it took a few moments for people to remember Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban.

"Thank you," Harry smiled and took the microphone back, "No I am not to marry Ginny, nor am I dating her we dated before the war…it was weird, she's more like a sister than anything else," that made a bunch of woman smile happily, "She has been dating Draco here since the final battle, he and I helped each other that day and his mother saved my life. I have full trust in both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy and know they will take care of Ginny for me. As to my own love life that is none existent at the moment," hearing a clock chime in noon he turned to his friends who nodded before looking back out of the crowd, "Well I have some place I really need to be, so have a nice day," and set the microphone down before stepping back so Ginny and Draco could apparate him away quickly.

Once at the airport Harry turned to Ginny who kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, "One week and I'm coming to get you understood?" she said hugging him really tight.

"I understand Gin," Harry chuckled hugging her tight as well before smiling at them, "I have two hours before my flight leaves you guys wanna get lunch my treat?" and that got two nods and they headed to an airport café for a quick bite. He paid by using his Gringotts card which looked like a Platinum card to muggles, he had it charmed to the inside right pocket of his new grey trench coat like jacket that Drake had gotten him.

"Harry," Draco looked at him as they waited for their food, "Well after what you told us the other night I…well I searched the Manor for this I hope it helps if things go wrong," and he handed over a small box.

Opening it Harry blinked at the amulet inside, "What is this?" he asked lifting it some to gaze at the clear liquid inside the gem which moved just a bit.

"My Great Grandmother had that made it's a direct portkey to the Manor and is supposed to have good luck qualities," Draco said calmly not quite use to being so friendly with the other teen yet since they were mainly on talking bases because of Ginny and that blasted battle, "Just touch it and say Sanctimonia Vincet Semper it's the family motto."

"Purity always conquers," Harry chuckled and nodded before placing the amulet around his throat and smiling a bit, "Thank you Draco."

"Why does Harry get a Malfoy heirloom I'm your girlfriend," Ginny said hitting Draco's arm and getting the blond to wince, "Cough it up blondy!"

"Gold digging," Harry chided and she paled dramtically before hugging Draco tightly.

"No honey I swear that's not what this is I just…you know I get jealous," Ginny said she had the habit of saying things that made her seem like a gold digger even though she was not after the Malfoy money and Harry always seemed to be there to point it out, Draco found this amusing normally.

"I know Ginny," Draco said kissing her forehead, "Do you mind if I talk with Harry alone for a moment?"

"Oh go right ahead, I'll go pick up our food since I think that's our order," Ginny said and bounced off happy that Draco was not mad at her.

"Okay I only have a minute to do this," Draco said before showing Harry a ring, "I want to marry Ginny, I don't want to propose right now of course but I want your permission."

"isI't this something you should ask her father?" Harry asked blinking at the blond in shock.

"You know her family disapproves of me, Harry seriously," Draco said and watched those green eyes go to the pure white gold ring with a diamond and two sapphires on each side of the diamond.

"If you propose before your six month anniversary I'm going to hurt you for moving to fast with her," Harry said seriously before smiling some and closing the box and putting it back in Draco's jacket pocket, "But I approve, I can't think of anyone better to handle her hot headedness."

"Hot headedness?" Ginny asked overhearing those word only as she came back, "You boys fighting again?"

"Never Gin," Harry laughed and grabbed his meal happily when asked where his flight let out Harry checked the ticket again and said, "Bucharest," he then paused since he was not sure where that was in Romania, "I need a map."

"I'll get one," Draco said as he finished his last crisp and started for the display which had maps of the world, he came back with one of Romania, "Here."

"Thanks," opening the map Harry put his finger on Bucharest and then traced up towards the Carpathian mountains knowing he would be going in that direction, "Hmm," then he checked to see approximately how far that was and gulped some, "I have to travel about five hundred kilometers to get to the Borgo Pass…"

"Why there?' Ginny asked before eating some of her chicken sandwich.

Harry blushed and opened his book to point out the letter in the book, "He signed it the same so I'm guessing it's a hint to finding him," which made Ginny blink and Draco bite his lip from laughing, "Guys I'm going to another country with a ticket, book, amulet, locket and crystal lily the least you can do is pretend my reasoning makes sense."

"It may have been a hint," Draco said before looking at Harry seriously, "If you don't find him just come home alright? They're not known for being decent," which made his friend nod his head some, "Anyway it's a good vacation, you need one after everything."

"I'm just happy I'm not going to be pricked by needles every day," Harry shivered at the thought and both his friends began laughing.


	2. To Borgo Pass

Chapter Two: To Borgo Pass

The flight was boring and Harry fell asleep without a care in the world, he was in first class thanks to his vampire friend and was thankful for the larger seats which allowed him space to sleep. When he was awoken by a flight attendant and informed they were about to descend he sat up and buckled the seat belt again for the landing. Smiling as soon as he touched down he looked out the window excited to be in a different country, he was even more excited about seeing his friend again since he felt safe with him.

Security was a breeze to get through after they checked his passport and everything was in order, when asked about bags he just smiled and said why waste time packing a bag in England when he could simply buy everything he would need while on vacation. Then he managed to find a car company which would give him a personal driver and allow him to travel at any pace and to any place he wanted for a nice price but still he had money to spare. He was also lucky enough to find a man to drive who spoke English even if it was coated in a thick accent.

"Names Alin sir where I be taking you?" the tall muscular man said smiling at Harry who smiled some since he reminded Harry of Hagrid in a way.

"Call me Harry and I need to go to the Borgo Pass, preferably by tomorrow sometime," Harry said and the man blinked at him in confusion, "I'm meeting a friend there."

"Oh well I should be able to make the trip, let's see," and Alin got in the nice car which Harry could not name before the man paused and looked at Harry, "Would you mind terribly if we take my jeep?"

"Not at all," Harry laughed and they got in a jeep which was parked a few cars over, "I've never been here so for meals I'll let you choose the places, my treat."

"Ah, thank you Harry," Alin said as they took off from the parking lot he decided to ask after about ten minutes, "You are young…why are you traveling alone?"

"I turned eighteen a couple of months ago," Harry chuckled as he gazed out at the beautiful buildings of Bucharest, "I was in the hospital for a long time, this trip is my way of celebrating my freedom," he was watching the people and cars, buildings, trees, and everything else around him in amazement obviously a tourist.

"Your friend lives at Borgo Pass?" Alin asked as they exited the city and started onto a country road he had a feeling this young man wanted to see the country and was willing to take and extra hour or two to allow him to see the beauty of the land. He mainly asked that question since no one lived at the Borgo Pass, meaning he was afraid this young man was being played.

Harry shifted his gaze some before admitting, "I'm not even sure where he lives, I could be going in the wrong direction all together but well…it's sort of like a treasure hunt," which made the man laugh a booming laugh which made Harry smile more since that was also just like Hagrid. They kept idle chit chat Alin pointing out landmarks and such as they passed and finally they stopped in a small town for dinner since it was about seven already.

The small café was really pretty and Harry smiled and ordered a bunch of stuff he had no idea what it was he just wanted to try it, Alin laughed as the teenager had his fun. They ate and chatted away before going to the jeep again, "We'll travel until morning, then we can rest at a tavern I know and leave again around noon…that puts us at Borgo Pass around…hmm," and Alin paused as he thought, "Six at night that too late for you?"

"That's fine," Harry smiled before pausing as he looked at the jeep, "Um…wolves are sniffing your jeep."

"W-wolves?" Alin turned and saw three wolves sniffing the jeep before suddenly all three of them turned and looked at the two standing not even ten feet away, "Maybe we should wait inside."

"Why? They're just wolves," Harry said walking over he knelt and offered his hand to one wolf which came closer and sniffed him before licking his hand, "See harmless unless hungry and these wolves don't appear hungry just curious."

"You're a brave boy," Alin said and watched as the wolves ran off after Harry scratched behind the ones ear, "Alright then…lets go," his grandmother had always told him to be wary of any night creature in groups of three but Harry was British he probably did not think about vampires and such like Alin did. At least that is what the man suspected.

They rode through the night and stopped at the tavern which also had an Inn above it, Harry bought them breakfast and two rooms. They slept till about eleven and got lunch and took off again Alin telling Harry some myths and legends about the mountains they were going through and the teen was absorbing the myths and legends like a sponge. Stopping for dinner around five they got some simple hamburgers much to Harry's delight and then kept going.

Once at the Pass Alin parked and asked, "You're sure this is where?" they were on the side of the road, yet he blinked in shock as a carriage drawn by horses was off to the side grazing, "Um…is that for you?"

"I think so," Harry said getting out of the jeep he saw a lily on the carriage door and laughed, "That's for me," turning he handed Alin the amount of money for the trip there and the money it would take him to get back to Bucharest, "Thanks Alin."

"Good luck," Alin said and he got in and drove off a bit freaked out by the fact the teen was pretty much in the middle of nowhere and about to get on a carriage that seemed unmanned, he glanced in the back window and saw a man move to step out of the carriage.


	3. Like the Book

Chapter Three: Like the Book

Turning to the carriage Harry smiled as he saw Drake standing there, the vampire was leaning against the carriage carelessly and watching him much like he had at the park and hospital. Getting offered a hand the teen took it and was pulled close in a hug, "You came," was whispered in awe and Harry could not help but smile as he nodded his head, "How was the flight?"

"Good," Harry smiled some as he relaxed against the vampire since he had been acting completely alright around Alin while really he was just exhausted, "Ginny threw a fit when I told her where I was going and why."

"I had a feeling you would tell her and that blond…David?" Drake actually had forgotten the other humans name since he really did not think about humans often enough to concern himself with remembering their names. The only reason he remembered Ginny was because she was Harry's sister in all but blood.

"Draco actually, and yeah I had to tell them they're the closest thing to a family I have left besides Teddy of course," Harry said and the hug ended but he smiled and looked around some more he was in love with the country side, "This country is so beautiful."

"Glad you think so," Drake said watching as Harry gazed down over the land which was untouched by man besides the pass, "Would you like to see my home?" getting a nod he opened the carriage door for Harry who walked over and got in he had mixed feelings about showing this young man his home since yes he was a human but he was also the most powerful wizard to live at the moment, even with a weakened core.

The trip to the old castle was long but Harry loved it since they were in a forested path as the carriage went on and he could not help it he was just so happy to be away from that hospital. When Drake saw the amulet around his throat and touched it Harry smiled some and looked at it as well, "A goodbye gift from Draco," he explained before the vampire turned it over and traced the letters on the back, which made Harry blink at them some, "AVH?"

"Abraham Van Helsing," Drake says which caused Harry to blink in confusion, "Yes he was a real person as well," which made Harry frown as he tried to think of everything he knew about the character.

"I guess Draco's family could have had a run in with him at some point…" Harry said before the vampire traced the initials again, "Drake?"

"You may want to hide this under your shirt since some of my children might remember it and assume you're his descendant," Drake said which made the amulet disappear under Harry's shirt so only the locket was visible, "You're wearing the locket still."

"Of course, I haven't taken it off why would I?" Harry asked smiling some he was just happy to be with the man again who knew so many of his secrets and who was kind to him.

"I see you brought no luggage," Drake pointed out confused as to how long the teen would be staying with him since he didn't seem to have anything but the amulet and locket.

"I'm a wizard I can simply wave my wand and ta-da fresh clothes from my closest back home," Harry said which made the vampire frown some, "Drake?"

"Should you be doing such a far summoning?" came the concerned question, "I've read your charts I know you are weakened badly, and you should not be doing large magic," Drake traced a hand up the teens cheek some before sighing, "I have a tailor at the castle she'll make all your clothes from now on."

"I can handle a little summoning for a week," Harry said before getting blinked at he smiled brightly and bounced a little hand going to his locket, "Andromeda is letting me babysit Teddy for a weekend, so I only have a week before I have to go back."

"A week," Drake did not like that he had thought the little wizard would spend more time with him before moving on, he doubted a week would be enough time to make the small mortal confide his fears and secrets. He had known a few wizards like Harry who bottled everything up inside in the past, nine times out of ten their emotions would mix with their magic and they would literally self-destruct.

"I…I can come back can't I?" Harry asked nervous now, getting a nod he blushed lightly and looked out the window before seeing a stone castle which looked a bit old with dark windows but he smiled brightly, "Is that…really," he was finding it hard to think about leaving since this country and this place he was loving so much, if it was not for Teddy he might not ever leave the Carpathian Mountains.

"That's my home, very same castle described in your book," Drake chuckled before the teen pulled the book from his jacket pocket, and for the first time he noticed a few drops of blood staining some of the pages and he made a mental note to ask about them during one of their talks, "Goes everywhere with you?" it was a semi loaded question.

"Of course," Harry chuckled lightly, not even catching onto the seriousness of the question, before opening the book and reading at the end of the first chapter, "The courtyard of a vast ruined castle, from whose tall black windows came no ray of light, and whose broken battlements showed a jagged line against the sky," then he looked back at the castle, "Didn't capture the beauty of this place right."

"Glad you like it so much," Drake smirked some before stepping out of the carriage and offering the teen a hand to help him out the mountains created a gloom in the area as if night had fallen already, one reason he chose the area for his castle since it was shrouded in darkness sixteen hours out of the day, "I hope you like this adventure more so than the ones in that book of yours."


End file.
